


A Proposal

by HumsHappily



Series: Peaches And Cream [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Carternelli, Cartinelli - Freeform, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, friends - Freeform, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Peg?” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Peggy looked up from where she was tearing a napkin to pieces, lost in thought. “Angie?” The waitress stood there smiling at her. The automat was empty around them, quiet jazz tinkling from the jukebox in the corner. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hey, we’re closing up. I’m the only one on shift if you wanna stay, but you gotta hang out at the counter in case someone goes by and sees ya.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal

“Peg?” 

Peggy looked up from where she was tearing a napkin to pieces, lost in thought. “Angie?” The waitress stood there smiling at her. The automat was empty around them, quiet jazz tinkling from the jukebox in the corner. 

“Hey, we’re closing up. I’m the only one on shift if you wanna stay, but you gotta hang out at the counter in case someone goes by and sees ya.” 

“Thank you Angie. I’d...I’d like that. The idea of heading home seems rather unappealing currently.” Peggy got up, moving to the counter stool. “Have you had an interesting day?” She asked politely, tapping her nails gently on the polished surface. 

“Well, besides this one guy who decided it would be grand to toss coffee all over his date and missed her dress, getting it all over my pumps and the floor instead, it was pretty swell.” Angie said, wrinkling her nose. 

Angie continued to prattle on as she wiped the counter down. Peggy nodded in all the right places, mind still stuck on an image of today’s calendar date. Four years to the day that Steve’s plane had gone down. She had tried to go into work, but she hadn’t been able to get more than a few steps into the office. It wasn’t that anyone said anything, but looks were enough. Full of pity and on some, sly amusement at the awkward flush of her face. She had begged off sick, and darted away. 

Stopping by her locker to change into comfortable slacks and flats, she left, wandering around the city for the day. Hours strolling by the river and through the park had left her feet sore and tired. Somehow, she when had finally looked up, the streetlights had come on, and she was standing in front of the automat. Of course. She’d be lying if she said that Angie didn’t remind her just a little of Steve. The way she quirked her mouth in a quiet smile when something tickled her fancy. But her eyes. Those were the clincher. Soft blue-grey, full of hope for the future. It was ridiculous, the way their optimism made her heart ache. 

“Peg!” Peggy startled as Angie snapped her fingers in front of her nose. “Geez, you were really lost there, everything okay? You been real quiet lately.” 

“I’m fine, Angie, thank you. Just...a tough day for me, today.”

“Well you didn’t go inta work, not dressed like that anyhow. What’s the problem Peg, wanna talk about it?” Angie asked with a smile. “I got some coffee left, and I can always put on a fresh pot. Anything for a pretty lady, right?”

“That sounds...lovely.” Peggy nodded and Angie grinned, popping her bubble gum as she fetched a mug. 

“One cuppa joe, with a dash of cream for Miss Peggy Carter.” Angie said, setting it down and leaning on the counter, head propped on her hands. “So, what’s got ya down, Peg?”

“The date, actually.” Peggy replied, taking the mug between her hands. “I….a few years ago, my friend, died on this day. We..were very close.” 

“Oh.” Angie’s exuberance dimmed just slightly. “I’m sorry Peg, that’s terrible.” She reached a hand out, squeezing Peg on the shoulder. “What’s the name?”

“St...Roger.” Peggy said, with a smile. “His name was Roger.” 

“St.Roger, huh?” Angie raised an eyebrow. “Tell me about him while I sweep back here why don’t cha?” 

Peggy considered for a moment. “Well, he was a very courageous man. I knew him back when he was just a small thing, with a heart far too large for his body. He grew into it though, quite fast. I was lucky enough to be one of the few that knew him at both times of his life." Peggy smiled at the memories, at the foolish boy who would jump on a grenade to protect others. "He died in the war. His plane went down over the Atlantic." 

"He sounds like a real nice guy, Peg." Angie said, pausing her brush. 

“Yes. He was.” Peggy responded sadly, sipping her coffee. 

“Were uh, you two, ya know?” Angie asked, sweeping the dust into the scraper. 

“Oh, goodness no.” Peggy said, blinking in surprise. “ I was working and he, he was a soldier through and through. He had just lost someone very close to him and well….he was in pieces. After James, his friend, died, he had no one left. I was who he turned to, and I did my best to get him through. Maybe in another place, if there had been more time, we might have had a go at it. But no. We were nothing more than friends. But, before he died, he did promise me a dance. He hadn’t ever gotten the chance to learn how.” Peggy looked out to the glittering New York night. “They were so young, Angie. We were all so young.” She finished, blinking back her emotion. Every year that passed, made it harder to hide the things she had seen beneath her surface. To hide the experiences behind a facade of perfect, normal, ladylike. 

Angie leaned the broom against the counter and came around, untying her apron. “Hey, Peg, listen. It’s alright.” She set the cloth on the surface, and laid a hand on Peggy’s shoulder. “Look. Everyone knows someone who died. But, everyone also knows why we had to fight the war.”

Peggy shook her head. No one really knew about the horrors that had been hidden away. It was a secret she would have to take to the grave. 

“Everyone is hurting.” Angie continued, voice soft and calm, sliding onto the stool next to Peggy, setting her palm on Peggy’s thigh. “Some of us just, hurt a little more.” 

Peggy looked up, eyes glittering. “Angie?” 

“Would you like to come into the kitchen with me?” Angie slid from her stool, holding her hand out. “Back there...the windows are covered.” She said hesitantly, warily. 

“Angie. I really can’t....I…this isn’t a good idea.”

“Peach cobbler with fresh cream.” Angie responded.

“What?”

“That’s all I’m asking. For once, I want to sit down with you where we don’t need to worry about eyes on us, eat some cobbler, drink a little whiskey and talk.” Angie wiggled her fingers gently. “And if…we want more...well, we’ll get there when we come to it. That’s the best part about peace.” She reached forward and slid her hand into Peggy’s. “We have time.”

Peggy looked at her and nodded shakily, stepping gracefully onto the ground. She squeezed Angie’s hand and smiled, before releasing the woman’s palm. The waitress moved forward, locking the door and flipping off the lights. She navigated her way back in the glow from the kitchen entrance, head held high. 

“Time. Right.” Peggy said, nodding nervously as Angie halted before her. 

“Right. But no rush.” Angie murmured, taking her by the hand. They stood motionless, just looking into each other’s eyes, before the corner of Angie’s mouth quirks up in a smile. “Ready for peaches and cream, Peg?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> And as always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> Thanks to [reclusiveq](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusiveq/pseuds/reclusiveq) for the nudging and suggestions. Keep an eye out for a continuation of this series sometime soon!


End file.
